Turn Your Back on Mother Nature: The Last Traitor SYOT
by Living in Ruins
Summary: The 145th Annual Hunger Games. SYOT Status OPEN 0/36 spots taken
1. The Announcement

**_Bay Rennes Victor of the 144th Hunger Games POV:_**

I sit in the lobby of the Training Center with my feet pulled up to my knees, the games had just ended and I am already back where they all began. I look around expecting to see the familiar face3s of Autumn, Evan, Tide, and Lena running around the lobby or going in the elevator up to their floor. But, of course they are all dead, some by my hands and weapons.

"There she is the Victor!" My stylist, Kali, screams at me. Her pink hair sparkling with every step she takes and sending a shower of glitter to litter the floor. I look up at her with my sunken eyes and my ratty hair put up in a bun, I haven't slept or ate very much since arriving out of the arena. They were lucky enough to get me to go to the Interviews and dress up and play it off like I enjoyed it.

Even if I am a career tribute seeing 23 other children dying for a societies entertainment is not a very amusing thing to watch, especially when you are one of the contestants. I had killed a few tributes in the arena, only to get to where I am now.

Alive.

"Shut up." I say quietly. Somehow she still manages to hear me and just pats my shoulder awkwardly and walks away to go talk to my Mentor. I look back towards the exit of the Training Center, the double doors are flanked by two Peace Keepers on each side to prevent me from trying to escape or allow any of the people from the streets in to try and hurt me. There are people filling the streets surrounding the Training Center to just try and get a glimpse of their newest Victor. Luckily, from inside the training Center, I can only see them and I am invisible to them. I turn my eyes away from them no longer wanting to see any of their altered appearances.

"Bay," My mentor, Ajax, calls from one of the many other couches in the lobby. "President Moon, she has requested a meeting with you." He says to me as he brushes some dust off his shoulder that no one but himself could see.

"Of course," I say, knowing that this meeting is not an option. More of a forced agreement with all of the Victors. "When will it be?" I ask him now standing up ready to go back to District 4.

"She is asking for the meeting to take place immediately." Ajax says as he stands up along with Kali, sending a armada of glitter attacking Ajax's black jacket. I can see the surprise in Kali's face and I imagine that mine looks somewhat similar.

"I thought I don't meet with the President until the Party!" I say to him as my voice leaves its whispering tune that it has been using since the end of the Games. I put my hands to my head thinking about what I could have done wrong. I think of the arena first, could it have been when I spared Tide? Did she want me to kill him to put on a better show? Had it been something I said to their beloved District 1 tributes that were killed within a few minutes of each other? Was it the finale, did they want Patch or Belladonna to win and I just ruined their whole plan and killed a perfect Victor?

"Did I do something wrong?" I now ask asking my fears out loud, looking in the faces of both Ajax and Kali. "I didn't do anything wrong in the arena did I? There are no rules to break!" I am almost screaming out of terror now my voice cracking and sounding how it did in the Blood Bath.

Everyone knows the Presidents power, we had all watched Head Game Maker Craynaven be decapitated along with the rest of the Game Makers for the games I had played in, and could they have rigged it for me to win?

"This is unheard of to me. As long as I have been a stylist and with the 6 Victors I have dressed this is the first time my sweet dear." Kali says to me, her voice trying to be reassuring as possible. She walks over and attempts to give me a hug. Only to have her arms swatted away from me. "Where do we need to take her?" She asks Ajax her voice filling with worry with every word she speaks.

"They said to take her to the arena of the 144th Hunger Games," Ajax says his voice filling with confusion. Everyone who had watched the Finale saw that the arena was destroyed in many parts if not the whole thing. The people in the arena had been able to experience the Natural Disasters first hand, some of us losing the Games because of them. "Well there should be a hovercraft waiting for us on the roof by now, and I think it would not be wise to keep the President waiting." Ajax adds.

Kali and I quickly nod in agreement and the three of us make our way to the glass elevator that had carried hundreds of tributes, she presses the metal button with the up arrow. It only takes a matter of seconds for the elevator to reach the lobby and have its clear glass doors open for us.

We all step in and ride to the roof in silence, not wanting to talk about what is undeniably coming with the meeting with the President.

"The stairs are this way," Ajax says his voice quiet. He leads us to a staircase which had remained unknown to me until now. "this is as far as me and Kali are allowed to go… They said they only wanted Bay." Ajax says as he straightens up, trying to remain the voice and posture of a Victor of The Hunger Games.

"What do you mean we aren't allowed to go with her?" Kali asks as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"It's fine, I will be fine." I say to them as I try and reassure them even though I would rather play another Hunger Games then meet the President of Panem. She has killed more people than any tribute who has stepped foot in an arena. Ajax nods to me and I start to ascend the steps wondering what lies beyond the door. I get to the top and peer out the window, I see a black hovercraft identical to the one that took me to the Arena, and the sky is dark and filled with stars. I push open the doors and start to walk towards the hover craft, being careful for any potential threats lurking in the shadows.

"Bay Rennes, Of District 4, please approach the hover craft." An automated voice announces throughout the roof top, I do as I am told out of fear and curiosity. The back end of the craft lowers and a Peace Keeper steps out his gun pointed at me.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" He screams at me through his mask, his voice is muffled but it's obvious to see that he isn't joking around. I hesitate and consider running back towards the stair case. I look back and see that it is only a few yards away, would only take a few seconds to reach. "I SAID GET ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!" He screams at me again, he lifts his gun up to the air and fires it three times, each time hitting the force field that surrounds the Training Center, causing it to glitch out and have it temporarily passable.

I look back at the door and can now see Ajax banging on the metal door through the thin glass slit; he must have heard the shots. I shake my head at him and lower my body to the ground placing my hands on the back of my dark brown hair. I look up to see a lady in a white dress and grey hair tucked into a ponytail, walk over with a syringe, flicking it to get and of the oxygen out of the bottle.

"This will only hurt for a second." She says her voice scratchy and hoarse from not talking to anyone in such a long time. She stabs the needle into my right forearm; the drug makes me sleepy within a matter of seconds. The last thing I remember is looking straight into the barrel of the gun, wishing it would just fire already.

And then the darkness hugged me like the child it has not claimed for itself yet…

…

…

…

My eyes flutter open slowly trying to adapt to my new surroundings as quickly as I can, it's a struggle to keep them open but I manage to do it long enough for final effects of the drug to wear off and let me have full control of my body once again. I sit up and look in front of me trying to piece together where I am. There seems to be some kind of dome with tiny spires sticking out of it, along with traces of stone walls which seem to form the shape of a maze where the walls haven't been destroyed.

"Do you know where you are?" A sharp voice asks me. I turn around as quickly as I can, still laying on the floor not trusting my legs enough to stand up yet. I take another look around the island before answering.

"The arena I became Victor of the Hunger Games, the Arena of the 144th annual Hunger Games." I say to President Moon as I absorb my surroundings, the tip of the cornucopia in which most of the tributes had lost their lives, if it was at the Blood Bath or the Feast. I can see some of the remaining tree stumps that survived the earthquake, some of the building in the city that had yet to be washed away from the waves, the dome was the remains of the palace that had been consumed in fire at the Finale, and what me and Moon are on, the actual pedestal where the final battle between Patch, Belladonna, and I had taken place.

"Well at least you aren't completely hopeless." Moon says her voice filing with something more hurtful then venom. She turns around and looks at me, her silver hair put up in a bun much tighter than mine and her features highlighted by layers of makeup and surgery she had gotten to try and appear younger.

"Why did you bring me hear?" I ask cautiously, as I stand up and take a few steps away from the edge testing my lower body's functioning skills and not fully trusting them yet. I look at her with my eyes trying to absorb every detail about her trying to find weaknesses in her bullet proof armor that she surrounds herself with.

"The 144th Games were very special games, and _you _being the only _living _person left from them posses the most information about what had happened in the arena." Moon says as she approaches me holding a clip board filled with multiple sheets of paper that seem to be tribute profiles. "As you know the citizens of the Capitol like to go and visit their favorite arenas and relive the games as vacation outings," I nod. "Well if you look at this arena, does it look like something we could sell to the market?" She asks waving her hand not holding the clip board at the ruined master piece.

"Ms. Moon, I don't think this _meeting_ is really about the vacation deals now is it?" I ask getting back my swagger, using the ropes I had used in the Capitol interviews and countless people I had to manipulate to get to my spot as Victor. "This is about something much deeper than a failed vacation deal. This is something about the tributes that were in the arena with me." I say no longer a question, but a demand.

"You are proving more useful to us with every word you speak. Yes this meeting is not about a failed money opportunity, it is about tributes that had gone missing during your games, and we were not fortunate enough to collect their bodies." Moon says as she walks over handing me the clip board. I flip through the pages and look at the faces of the presumed dead tributes. "Mave Puglisi of District 7, Gavin Finley and Belladonna Ericson of District 5, Terra Cuttingweed of District 2, Lena Reyna of District 8," I look at the papers and flip the last one, "and Tide Cecil of District 4."

"What do you mean they are still alive? I saw some of them die! I heard their cannons fire!" I say to her my voice rising with questions and anger at the possibility of other living tributes from my games, and the possibility of my District partner still being alive.

"Don't be too excited girl. They are now traitors and will be killed on sight; every Peace Keeper in Panem has been instructed to do so. And the reason we brought you to your lovely arena is to ask you a question, a very simple one." Moon says her voice filling with hatred and her hands shaking as she snatches the clip board back from me, tearing Terra's picture in half in the process.

"What's the question?" I ask getting ready for another attack.

"Are you with the Capitol or against it?" She asks me, her silver eyes staring at my brown ones.

"Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." I say calmly straighten my posture and a smile spreading across my face.

…

…

…

The applause is ear bursting, I am lucky to hear President Moon whisper to me that we will be going live in less than 30 seconds. I smile to myself thinking about my future just because I was able to kill a couple of weak children.

"Are you ready Bay? This is your opportunity to prove yourself to the Capitol." Moon says to me as she pins a white pin with a fish in the middle of it, it had been a gift from Moon after our meeting.

"I have never been more ready in my life." I say to her my voice sounding like the career I was born to be. My District was ecstatic when they found that I would be announcing the new 5th Fortune Twist this year along side President Moon, it would toss District 4 right into the ultimate betting pool and only be sending forth their best tributes from now on.

Moon smiles at me and then walks up to the microphone that they have positioned on the balcony for the announcement of the twist. I follow her closely not wanting to miss anything that could potentially help me.

"Capitolites! District Citizens! We welcome you to the announcement of the 145th Annual Hunger Games!" Moon says with her fake charisma and char that had originally allowed her to scale the social pyramid and eventually assume the role of President. The 5th Fortune had become the new Quarter Quell, except now it would be happening every 5 Hunger Games instead of every 25, for the Capitol Citizens it was a event more celebrated then any of the past Quarter Quells, and almost every Fortune an amazing twist was produced.

On the 105th Hunger Games, a male tribute hailing from District 9 had been crowned Victor after eliminating half of the 24 and fighting alongside the twist of only being able to use hand to hand combat, in the 115th Hunger Games a boy from District 1 was able to come out on top after eliminating the playing field of 115 tributes and having a impressive amounts of 26 tributes dead by his hands, the 125th Hunger Games was one for the record books, it had sent in 7 tributes of the male and female gender and only allowing them to be related to at least one other tribute in the games, a boy from District 12 was able to win by killing her younger brother in the finale with a heart wrenching spear to the heart. In the 130th Hunger Game, the twist was to be played out as a game show, each time eliminating a player by choosing their deaths by votes, no physical hand to hand combat happened in the games, and a girl from District 2 managed to manipulate her way until the finale.

And now it was time for the 145th Hunger Games.

"May I be so proud to introduce Bay Rennes of Distract 4, Victor of the 145th Hunger Games!" Moon says in her fake voice before turning around to me and motioning to me to step forward. As I walk the few feet I can see my black dress rifling and sending off an elegant but fun look Kali had been aiming for. The audience goes wild applauding and cheering for me like I have become their new President.

I hold up my gloved hand and they all go silent at once, not wanting to anger their new Victor.

"The Hunger Games are here to show us mercy, hope, give us protection from one each another, and I am here to tell you they are worth it. Your children our Panems sacrifice, without them we would have crumbled with the traitors Katniss Everdean and Peeta Mellark had tried to rebel against us. We had crushed them and now we have even stronger reason to hold dear to our Capitol and its inhabitants." I pause letting them all soak it in, letting them hang on my every word. I look back at Moon and see her smiling, I turn my vision back to the balcony and the white pale envelope that sits on the ledge, sealed off with the official logo of Panem. "And now time for the reading," I announce as I hold up the card letting the cameras get a good look at it before lowering it back down.

"Go ahead. " Moon whispers to me.

I break the seal of the card and slip it out.

"On the 145th Hunger Games District 1, 2, and 4 will be required to send twice as many tributes for being historically stronger. Districts 3, 6, and 12 will be required to send twice as many tributes for being historically weaker. And finally Districts 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 will only be sending the required two tributes for this year's annual Hunger Games." I finish reading the card and look up at the crowd and into the cameras for the people in the Districts watching at home.

And I smile.

Because nothing ever lasts forever…

**Welcome to the 145****th**** Annual Hunger Games, where 36 wonderful tributes from around Panem will fight to the death for our entertainment! I will be posting the Tribute submission guide on my profile so make sure you check that out! And just to let everyone know, this will not be a story where you are able to reserve spots and such. I would also prefer if you do submit a tribute and they were to get accepted I would really appreciate it if you didn't just stop reviewing, so maybe you can give me a follow and a favorite :D.**

**I had another SYOT that I had been able to get fairly far on though I had deleted the story because I was no longer motivated to write b/c lack of reviewers and other things so PLEASE THIS IS THE GOLDEN RULE! If you even think about submitting a tribute for this story be prepared to review otherwise I will kill your tribute before the Official Games even start.**

**Okay thanks! Now if you would all b so kind to answer this questions that I put below :D**

**-What do you think of the chapter?**

**-Are you thinking about submitting?**

**-Do you like my twist?**

**-How do you think I can improve this story already?**

**-Other? (feel free to add any extra things too)**

**~Living in Ruins~**


	2. Victors

**_Melody Flora Victor of the 142_****_nd_****_ Hunger Games POV:_**

"Don't you find her amusing?" Ernest Grove asks us, as we watch Bay Rennes, the Victor from last year's Hunger Games read the twist for the 145th Hunger Games again. "Because she is certainly manipulating more than one person in the Capitol." Ernest adds as he starts the clip over again for the 10th time since the other Victors have arrived.

"Oh Ernest, you have always been so paranoid about the new Victors!" Statuette Fraud says as she throws her red hair back behind her slender figure. "I remember when I won the 140th Games, Ernest had immediately asked me almost every question I could think of ranging from my favorite color to my least favorite memory in the arena. And you were going to do the same thing to Melody before I stopped you!" She adds letting out a short laugh as she smiles at me. I politely smile back.

"It would have been fine, I would have had no problem answering those questions, and after all I am the _Perfect _Victor!" I say to them as I flash a smile to them and bat my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Melody, last time I checked Moon wasn't in the room." Lucius Pognik, Victor of the 134th Hunger Games, says as he glares at me. The Victors in District 1 are the most prized Victors according to the Capitol, and everyone is angry that Bay was able to do the announcement after not even being Victor for a full year yet. I shoot a glare at Lucius which has enough venom to kill every tribute who has ever stepped in the arena.

"Not my fault you aren't in the favorite Victors club." I say snobbily as I smile and face away from him and his spiked up black hair. I think of the last time Moon and I had met, it had been when we were bombed in the 144th Games. I had almost died; if I had not been in the Capitol I surely would have been killed by the glass shards that had been logged in my stomach. Luckily Moon was able to fully reconstruct my body as if the attack had never happened.

"This is not a time to fight." Ernest says in a rough voice that he has used to command the District 1 Victors ever since the death of Edna. "The only thing we need to worry about is controlling Bay and her ideas, and producing another Victor from District 1." He says as he stands up from his chair and towers over every single one of us at 6'8, even at his age of 47 he could still take on a arena full of kids and wipe them out quickly.

"Why aren't the other District 1 Victors here? They should be informed of this meeting." Lucius says as he runs his hands through his spiky hair casting a glance at everyone, seeming to linger awhile on myself.

"They are all older and useless; involving them would only slow us down and possibly ruin our plan." Statuette says as she bows her head, not wanting to let the other Victors hear the words she is muttering.

"What are we even doing?" I ask them as my mind slowly starts to piece together the bits of information I have received and picked up on.

"We are going to kill Bay Rennes if she does not join us, along with a variety of other Victors from the outlying Districts." Ernest says as he hands me a list naming Victors from Games ranging from the 98th Games all the way until the 144th.

I nod in agreement.

I nod in fear of them adding my name to the list of Victors.

Even out of the Games, we are still doing the hunting, and people are still getting hunted.

**Well since the submitting got a bit slow I decided to write a little POV from one of the Victors from District 1 :D Now, by time you have read this and hopefully ****reviewed**** : D I will be sending you a PM and posting a list of tributes who have 'officially' been accepted into my games, if you see one of your tributes Districts have switched I apologize in advance since I did have so many good tributes and I did not want to deny them all just because of their requested District was full. **

**Part 2 of my Submissions start now and will close on July 14****th**** Hopefully I get enough tributes before that so I can start on the Reapings! Please Favorite! Follow! And review my story!**

_Question time!_

1.) What do you think of the other Victors?

2.) Why do you think they want to kill Bay and other Victors from outlying Districts?

3.) Favorite District 1 Victor? (Whoever is a favorite might get a POV down the road)

4.) Anything else?


	3. Victors: Part 2

**_Fleur Han (24) Victor of the 136_****_th_****_ Hunger Games POV:_**

"They will fear us." I say to Clash Efind, the District 2 Victor from the 141st Hunger Games. He had been a fan favorite right from the beginning thanks to his charming looks and persuading personality. He sweeps his golden hair out of his eyes and looks at me, the same look he had gave his dying District partner when she was stabbed in the stomach on the sixth day.

"They will, we have always been feared. No one can change that fact." Clash says lazily as he yawns and stretches out on the velvet couch he had reclined on.

"How can anyone do anything but laugh at us after what happen last year? Evan dying on the night of Day 1 and Terra abandoning the Careers altogether! We were pathetic. A laughing stock." I say to him as I pull my black hair back and put it in a bun to keep it from falling in my eyes constantly.

"Why does it seem that everyone is still obsessed with last year's tributes? It is almost like no one is forgetting them." Clash says to me as his eyebrows rise, clearly knowing what had happened last year. "I mean can you even remember the girl from District 10 in your own games? But somehow everyone still remembers what they look like and the names they went by. I know I do, as do you." Clash finishes as his right index finger swirls patterns on the armrest of the couch.

"Every Victor in Panem, minus Bay of course, we all know the importance of last year's games and the tribute who were involved. And everyone is District 2 knows that Terra was among the missing." I say as I turn away from him to face the window. Watching the rain water shoot against it, exploding once it touches the smooth glass only Victors and Capitol citizens can afford. I can't afford to break down now, not this close to the games.

"Are we going to let Bay know about these _missing_ tributes then?" Clash asks as he pauses swirling patterns to think about the possibilities that we both know have already happened.

"She read the fucking card Clash! Moon probably told her as soon as she was declared fucking Victor! Did you not see her final interview? That was not even close to the same girl who we saw effortlessly fly through the first interview, kill people flawlessly without batting an eye, and it is definitely not the girl who we saw kill Patch!" I am now screaming bashing on the window with my clenched fists, the fourth time I hit the glass it cracks and sends spider web like splinters shooting across the window frame.

"In the beginning, Moon will succeed. And that will be terrifying for the Victors but, what happens when her chess piece is removed from the game? She will be blind, attacking us blindly, and we can always pin it on District 9." Clash says calmly, finally stopping to actually look up at me and the broken glass. "All we need to do is gather a hand full of Victors and persuade them." He stands up and walks over to me with agonizingly slow steps.

"Persuade them of what?" I ask tears starting to stream down my face, partly out of pain from the cuts on my hand from the glass and then crying out of fear of what we are going to do.

"Persuade them to help us kill Bay Rennes of District 4." Clash whispers in my ear sending his hot on my neck. I roll my head to the opposite side. "All they will need is a little _push._" He says as he reaches out and taps the glass window, sending it shattering down around our feet in a million tiny pieces barley visible to the naked eye.

"How will we make them fear us?" I ask as a single tear rolls down my cheek splattering down against the ground, glass, and blood, all mixing as one.

"If they won't fear us, then they will die." Clash says as he bites down on my neck…

**Well here are some of the District 2 Victors :D, sadly I can't start the Reapings as I had planned because lack of tributes D:. So if you can ask some of your FF friends to submit to me I would greatly appreciate it and it would make the story start to progress a whole lot faster! Now I will be updating the tribute list! So if you submitted another tribute look and see if they were accepted! The final list should be on my profile but I will try and send you a PM about if they were accepted/ need to change things…**

_Now Question time!_

1.) Favorite District 2 Victor?

2.) Why does every single victor want Bay dead?

3.) Do you think District 2 will regain its feared status?

4.) Did you like the chapter?

5.) Other?


End file.
